


The Glasgow Girl

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [20]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie and Jackie take Jamie away for a little family holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasgow Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Robbie was enjoying himself; this holiday was perfect family holiday as far as he was concerned. When Jackie had suggested they take a short family holiday to Galway, he had been reluctant as he and Gaby had decided that any holidays Jamie went on would be with her and not him. Jackie had suddenly shot his doubt down and told him not to worry, she would talk to Gaby. This only made Robbie's doubt grow.

That day, after Jackie came home from her lunch date with Gaby, she had a huge smile on her face and an equally grinning boy tucked under her arm. "Gaby's going to Canada for a few weeks," Jackie explained. "And a certain someone didn't want to go, so Gab agreed he could come with us."

Robbie and Jamie loved the idea of their first holiday together and the fact that Jackie was coming along in the capacity of girlfriend and step-mum made the holiday all that much sweeter.

Now, Robbie was stood on the side of the road watching the two people that he would lay down his life for mess around in part of Wicklow Mountains National Park. They had been out in Enniskerry for the day, and on the way back to the family friendly bed and breakfast in Dun Laoghaire they were staying in.

Jamie was laughing and the sound of the young innocent laughter made Robbie and Jackie laugh, too. Then, as Jackie turned to face Robbie, the setting sun caught her at just the right angle and she glowed like an angel. A few lines from a film Jackie and Stuart had made him watch one night went through his head, but he felt the need to change the words slightly as he sang them to himself.

"And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do 'cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue and I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl 'round the police squad room with a Glasgow girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Galway Girl by Steve Earle (the best bit in P.S. I Love You)


End file.
